1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus transmitting and receiving a signal through a single wire, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus transmitting and receiving a signal through a single wire that includes a main electronic apparatus and a sub-electronic apparatus connected through a single wire, transmits status information and performs control and communication through the single wire.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electronic apparatus may be configured into one set performing various kinds of operations. Alternatively, an electronic apparatus may include a main electronic apparatus that controls the main and auxiliary operations and a sub-electronic apparatus that is connected to the main electronic apparatus and performs the auxiliary operation.
The main electronic apparatus and the sub-electronic apparatus may be connected to each other using a plurality of cables for interfacing operations such as communications, control and recognition.
However, the plurality of cables, which are physically connected between the main electronic apparatus and the sub-electronic apparatus, increase physical contact lines to cause difficulties in mechanical design and thus increase manufacturing costs. Besides, when only a small amount of the plurality of cables make contact, it becomes impossible to implement a desired operation. Even when an electronic apparatus performs normally, the electronic apparatus may be determined as a failure due to a simple loose contact.